A conventional hinge having a click mechanism includes as an example a turning mounting mechanism disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the turning mounting mechanism, a shaft passes through a base, a click spring, and a click plate, and also the shaft has the click plate fixed thereto. The click spring is composed of a leaf spring with resiliency in a direction parallel to the axis of the shaft, and a protrusion for a click function that fits in a recess of the click plate is formed in the position corresponding to a curved top of the leaf spring. Further, bent ends at the upper and lower portions of the click spring are provided, and the ends engage with engaging holes provided through the base, thus fixing the base and the click spring to each other in a relation where the click spring fits in the base with a slight backlash. When the shaft is rotated, the click plate is rotated together with the shaft, to cause the recess of the click plate to engage over the protrusion of the click spring and disengage out of the protrusion thereof, thus producing a click action.